


Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard (Traduction)

by Chysack, Scylla_666



Series: Le Prince de Serpentard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Construction d'Univers, Culture des Sangs-Purs (Harry Potter), Fourchelang, Gen, Harry Potter Indépendant, Harry Potter Puissant, Independent Harry Potter, La Famille Dursley est Abusive (Harry Potter), Legilimancie, Legilimencie, Legilimency, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Mauvais Survivant (Harry Potter), Occlumancie, Occlumencie, Occlumency, Parseltongue, Politiques Sorcières (Harry Potter), Powerfull Harry potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Théorie Magique (Harry Potter), Univers Alternatif - Divergence du canon, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), some bashing, un peu de critique de personnage
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla_666/pseuds/Scylla_666
Summary: Harry Potter a été placé chez les Serpentards après une enfance merdique. Son frère Jim est pensé être le Surivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? Pensez y à deux fois. PAS de relations romantiques avant la quatrième année. Globalement gentils Dumbledor et Weasley. Critique de personnage limitée (majoritairement de James).
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Le Prince de Serpentard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758505
Kudos: 2





	1. The Meeting Begins (La Réunion Commence)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828654) by [TheSinister_Man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinister_Man/pseuds/TheSinister_Man). 



> **_Disclaimer (NA)_** : Harry Potter et tout personnages associés appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « TheSinister_Man ». Aucun personnage ne nous appartient.
> 
>  ** _Note de Traduction_** : Bonjour à vous cher lecteur ! Je reviens cette fois ci avec une traduction puisqu'il s'agit de la génialissime fiction anglophone de l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudonyme de « The Sinister Man », si vous lisez les fictions en anglais, vous n'avez certainement pas pu passer à côté puisqu'il s'agit de l'une des histoires les plus populaires publiée sur ce site ! L'histoire en est actuellement à la troisième année d'Harry avec 115 chapitres publiés et 11 171 commentaires au moment où je commence cette traduction. Plus personnellement, je suis littéralement tombé amoureuse de cette fiction qui à mon sens, réunit tous les éléments nécessaires à une bonne histoire ! J'espère uniquement que ma traduction rendra justice à l'originale. Bien évidement s'agissant d'une traduction, j'ai l'accord express de l'auteur pour la publier !
> 
>  **–** Scylla
> 
>  ** _Note de Traduction n°2_** : Cette traduction, originaire de fanfiction.net, a désormais un an, et je suis venu.e donner un petit coup de main à Scylla (Xangel-15X sur ffn) que très récemment ! Le premier tome est aujourd’hui entièrement traduit, et sera posté ici dans les semaines qui viennent, au fur et à mesure que je le relis et formate. Ne vous attendez pas à entendre à nouveau parler de moi avant le deuxième tome.
> 
>  **–** Chysack
> 
> **PS : L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « The Sinister Man » a également publié un roman original intitulé « Strangers In Boston », sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.**
> 
> _Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: The Meeting Begins (La Réunion Commence)  
**

**28 Juin 1995**  
(Sept jours après Little Hangleton)  
Le bureau du Directeur

Harry fit une pose devant le miroir convenablement bien placé au côté de la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il était déjà en retard, mais le jeune garçon avait d'assez bonnes relations avec le professeur Dumbledore en ce moment, et au vu des circonstances, il préférait être présentable plutôt qu'à l'heure. Il prit donc le temps de réajuster sa cravate verte et argent et aplatit les quelques cheveux qui dépassaient de sa coiffure. Les Hommes Potter était bien connus pour leurs chevelures rebelles, ce qui ne constituait qu'une raison parmi tant d’autres pour laquelle il était heureux de ne plus porter ce nom.

Satisfait de son apparence, Hadrian Remus Black (« Harry » pour ses amis, ses professeurs, et à peu près tout le monde excepté une poigné de bureaucrates particulièrement pointilleux), fit face à la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe « Goo-Goo Clusters », - une friandise supposément américaine que le directeur avait découverte – avant de gravir les escaliers.

« Entrez Harry », dit Dumbledore de l'intérieur du bureau avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de toquer à la porte. Le jeune Serpentard soufflât. Il n'avait jamais été suffisamment présomptueux pour émettre la moindre remarque, mais intérieurement, il avait toujours trouvé qu'il était plutôt impoli de la part du directeur d'inviter les gens à entrer avant même qu'ils ne puissent s'annoncer. Il s'agissait certainement d'une tactique du vieil homme afin d'assoir sa prévalence sur ses visiteurs avant même qu'ils ne fassent un pas dans le bureau. De plus, cela faisait quatre jours depuis la fin désastreuse du Tournois des Trois Sorciers (pour une raison stupide, ils avaient gardé la dénomination originale dans toute la paperasse, malgré le surplus de participants), et ce n'est que maintenant que le directeur avait enfin décidé de lui reparler.

« _Un peu nonchalant_ , » pensa Harry « _quand on a un lunatique à face de serpent revenu d'entre les morts et se promenant impunément avec une armé de Pure-sangs terroristes à ses basques._ »

Non pas qu'il ait attendu cette rencontre avec grande impatience. Certes, cela faisait des années qu'Harry avait pardonné à Dumbledore le rôle qu'il avait joué dans son placement chez les Dursley, mais le Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher d''être ennuyé par les efforts constants du directeur afin de rétablir une bonne entente entre lui et la famille qui l’avait sans cesse rejeté et qu'il avait fini par quitter la tête haute. Ce pourquoi, Harry n'était pas étonné du tableau qui s'offrit à lui quand il ouvrit la porte.

Au centre de la pièce se tenait Dumbledore dont, une fois n'est pas coutume, les yeux ne pétillaient pas en le voyant, mais qui, à la place, abordait un air sombre. En effet, aujourd'hui le directeur faisait pour une fois son âge. Pendant une seconde, Harry s'en trouva presque inquiété, avant de se remémorer les nombreuses raisons d'être ennuyé par l'homme et de supprimer donc tout sentiment charitable à son égard.

« _C'est déjà suffisamment pénible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit de retour ! Mais qu'en plus il utilise le tournoi de Dumbledore pour y parvenir ? Et avec l'aide d'un des meilleurs amis du directeur, qui s'avérât être un Mangemort juste sous son nez ? Ridicule ! Cela ne serait jamais arriver si Dumbledore avait été un Serpentard !_ »

Ainsi, ennuyé par son propre ennuis, Harry prit une seconde pour se recentrer. « _L'émotion non contenue est l'ennemie de la ruse et le frein de l'ambition_ , » disait Serpentard dans ses mémoires. Il s'agissait là d'un leitmotiv qu'Harry avait essayé d'appliquer dès le moment où il l'avait lu. S'il faisait dans la dentelle, cette citation serait accrochée au-dessus de son lit. Dans tous les cas, la résurrection de Voldemort avait fait d'Harry et de Dumbledore des alliés, quelques soit leurs conflits antérieurs.

À la droite de Dumbledore se trouvait un fauteuil vide qui lui était visiblement réservé. Assis à côté se tenaient deux personnes qu'Harry était heureux de voir : Severus Snape et Sirius Black. Bien évidemment, Snape était le directeur de maison d'Harry. Après des débuts compliqués, Harry et le maitre de potion étaient parvenus à une paix précaire qui s'est développée en une relation plus ou moins chaleureuse (du moins pour des Serpentards) de mentor à apprenti. Lord Black quant à lui, pâle et décharné, portait encore les stigmates de son injuste emprisonnement à Azkaban, ce qui ne l'avait en aucun cas empêché d'adopter Harry comme son Héritier, au choc et à l'horreur de la majorité du monde magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Harry songea que le rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'évasion de Sirius d'Azkaban ainsi que dans la réhabilitation de son nom était certainement une de ses plus grandes réussites, réussite uniquement dépassée par la tâche monumentale qu'avait été d'amener Snape et Black à outrepasser la haine mutuelle qui les liait depuis leur adolescence pour une alliance difficile. Le fait qu'ils aient des ennemis en commun était tout de même d'un grand secours.

En parlant de cela, à gauche du bureau du directeur se tenait la famille Potter au grand complet – James, Lily et leur fils, James Jr. (Jim pour ses amis, le Survivant pour son public adoré, et le Suprême Connard de l'Univers selon le T-shirt qu'Harry lui avait offert pour son 13éme anniversaire). En apparence identique à Harry, les deux pouvaient toutes fois être facilement distingués par la coiffure désastreuse de Jim, son attitude irrémédiablement Gryffondoresque en toute situation, ainsi que la petite cicatrice gravée sur le côté gauche de sa tempe qui ressemblait à la lettre V. Harry aussi avait une cicatrice, mais la sienne était attribuée à l'effondrement d'une partie de la maçonnerie. Elle était en forme d'éclaire, et sans aucune connexion apparente au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Du moins, c'est ce que la plupart des gens pensaient – la professeure de Runes Anciennes d'Harry savait parfaitement que la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire ne pourrait mieux représenter Sowilo, la rune nordique symbolisant le pouvoir et la victoire si quelqu'un l’avait gravée délibérément, mais étant elle-même aussi rusée qu'un Serpentard puisse être, elle avait délibérément gardé cette information pour elle-même. Après tout, information est synonyme de pouvoir.

Alors qu'Harry pénétrait dans la pièce, les Potters père et fils dardèrent sur lui des regards coléreux, aussi caractéristiques que prévisibles. « _Franchement_ , » pensa-t-il, _« ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils continuent à accorder leur confiance aux mauvaises personnes_ ». Lily Potter quant à elle, n'accordât pas le moindre regard à son fils ainé, mais Harry évitait son regard dans tous les cas. Les raisons de discordes entre elle et Harry étaient très différentes de celles le séparant de son précédent père et frère, mais elles n'en étaient certainement que plus insurmontables.

« Tu es en retard, » dit froidement James.

« Vraiment ? » répliqua Harry de manière enjouée tout en prenant place sur le fauteuil vide. « À vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas qu'on m'ait indiqué un horaire précis. On m'a simplement spécifié de venir aussi vite que possible. J'ai attendu que Théo soit parti à Grimmauld Place, puis je suis venu directement ».

« Ce n'est pas une excu- ! »

« Oui, merci Lord Potter », fit Harry de manière encore plus enjouée tout en arborant le sourire qu'il réservait habituellement aux personnes qu'il pensait être trop épaisses pour comprendre la subtilité. «Vos observations ont été prises en compte. Je ferais en sorte d'être plus ponctuel la prochaine fois. » Puis, il retourna son attention sur le directeur tandis que son père biologique fulminait sur place. « Bien heureusement, Je suis là maintenant. Directeur ? »

Contrairement à son habitude, Dumbledore garda le silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Harry haussa un sourcil. Finalement, le vieil homme prit la parole « Avant toute chose, dites-moi, comment se porte le jeune Théo ? »

Pendant une seconde, Harry perdit un peu de son sourire avant de se ressaisir. Le traitement subit par Théo au sein de l'établissement restait encore un sujet… quelque peu amer. Bien que ce ne soit pas la faute de Dumbledore, le vieux sorcier n'avait toutefois pas fait grand-chose pour aider.

« Théo Sans-Nom se porte aussi bien que possible au vu des circonstances, Monsieur. Je ne sais pas si Sirius vous l’a dit, mais en supposant que les issues juridiques puissent être résolues, il va être formellement adopté en tant que Théo Black. Ce que je pense être une excellente chose puisque j'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère. » Harry combattit la tentation de lancer un rictus à Jim avec cette petite offense. Après tout, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il essayait de convaincre les autres Serpentards de se calmer sur les rictus. Dans tous les cas, il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Tout comme Neville Longbottom, il considérait déjà, et ce depuis plusieurs années, Théo comme un frère de toutes les manières qui importaient vraiment. Bien sûr, il y avait également cette brève période durant laquelle Harry avait réellement pensé que Jim et lui … Mais non, tout cela était terminé, et il n'y avait aucune raison de ressasser le passé.

Jim renifla, « Vous les serpents, vous vous méritez bien les uns les autres, » grommelât-il. « Vous pouvez même vous faire tatouer la même marque des ténèbres ».

Harry roula des yeux. Visiblement, l'autre garçon était encore vexé par ce qu'il s'était passé au cimetière de Little Hangleton, et ce, bien que la ruse dont avait fait preuve Harry les avait tous les deux sauvés après que le complexe du héro Gryffondor de Jim les aient, encore une fois, menés au désastre. Typique, vraiment. Sirius laissa échapper un grognement face aux sous-entendus de Jim, et James se tendit en réponse. Heureusement, avant que quiconque n'ait la fâcheuse idée de sortir sa baguette, Dumbledore prit sèchement la parole.

« Il suffit ! Vous tous ! Le temps des discordes est révolu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, un fait que le ministère de la magie refuse de reconnaitre. Au moment même où l'on parle, Voldemort est déjà en train de rallier ses Mangemorts. Les choses… les choses ont _changé_. » La voix de Dumbledore se brisa sur le dernier mot, surprenant tout ceux présents dans la pièce, qui avaient toujours considérés le directeur comme étant un monument de self-control. « C'est pour cela Jim que tu vas cesser le harcèlement constant que tu fais peser sur ton frère et l'ensemble des autres Serpentards. Bien que par le passé, la maison Serpentard ait toujours eu des liens solides avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne peux dénigrer les efforts qu’Harry à fait pour persuader une grande partie de ses camarades de Maison et leurs familles de rejeter Voldemort. Et je ne permettrais pas que ces alliances, encore fragiles, soient sapées par la bigoterie de la Maison Potter que j'ai tolérée bien trop longtemps ! »

Tout comme son père, Jim se recroquevilla sur son siège. Sa tirade terminée, Dumbledore sembla se dégonfler alors que sa colère s'évaporait. Pour sa part, les yeux d'Harry s'exorbitèrent. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Dumbledore parler de cette façon au Survivant.

« Bien, maintenant et avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, j'aimerais d'abord discuter l'attitude actuelle du Département de la Justice Magique (DJM) et du Mangenmagot vis-à-vis du retour de Voldemort. Nous… nous n'aurons peut-être pas l'opportunité d'en reparler plus tard. » Black et Potter Sr. se regardèrent froidement, avant que Sirius ne fasse un signe de tête à son ancien ami. James reporta son attention sur Dumbledore et commença son rapport sur l'état du DMJ. Harry s'adossa à son fauteuil.

« _Les choses ont changé,_ » disait Dumbledore. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux trois personnes qui étaient supposées être sa famille, mais qui, quelque part, n'avaient jamais été à la hauteur de la tâche. C'est pour cela qu'il s'en était finalement détourné, et ce dans le but de trouver une famille qui lui était propre. « _Certaines choses ne changeront jamais._ » Tandis que la voix de son père biologique se fondait en un murmure de fond, Harry repensa aux choix – certains qu'il avait pris lui-même, et la plupart fait par d'autres – qui les avaient conduits jusqu'ici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur :  
> NA 1 : Mon objectif ici est d'amener la trame basique d'Harry Serpentard/Survivant et subvertir les éléments habituels qui la composent. Bien évidement afin de pouvoir renverser la trame, je me dois d'abord de l'établir, ainsi la 1er année va de manière générale suivre l'arc standard d'un Harry Serpentard/Survivant avec quelques déviations qui vont amener à de plus grandes dérives à la fin. La 2e année quant à elle diverge de manière plus significative du Canon et à partir de la 3e année j'anticipe de ne plus suivre du tout la trame du Canon et ce, dès lors que Sirius sortira de prison. Ainsi, la trame de cette nouvelle va se dérouler comme suit :  
> Chapitre 1 : Prologue. U flash dans le futur de la fin de la quatrième année d'Harry avant que l'on ne retourne au début.  
> Chapitre 2 : Halloween 1981, et l'histoire de comment Sirius s'est retrouvé à Azkaban même si les Potters ont survécu.  
> Chapitre 3 – 34 : Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard.  
> NA 2 : Dans cette fiction, Harry est plus ou moins OC comparé au Canon, ce qui est inévitable dans le cas d'une histoire traitant d'un Harry Serpentard. Il s'agit d'un Harry qui apprend durant son 11éme anniversaire que ses parents avaient simulé leur décès et l'avaient abandonné aux Dursleys pour des raisons controversées impliquant notamment qu'ils aiment le survivant plus que lui. Le résultat aboutit à un Harry qui reste plus ou moins le même que celui du canon avec en plus un certain degré d'amertume et l'obsession maniaque de prouver qu'il est supérieur à son frère. Il est également bien plus intelligent que le Harry du Canon et ce pour des raisons qui seront révélées plus tard. De plus, pour ce que ça vaut, Jim Potter représente globalement le Harry du Canon s'il avait grandi avec des parents aimants et avec les privilèges et les responsabilités incombant au Survivant, comme par exemple être terriblement gâté par son père et son parrain (qui n'est pas celui auquel vous pensez). Bien qu'il n’apparaisse pas sous son meilleur jour dans ce chapitre ou dans les quelques prochains chapitres, il ne s'agit pas d'un idiot incompétent qui joue généralement le rôle du Survivant, il subira également des changements de caractère significatifs et ce dès la fin de la première année.  
> NA 3 : J'avoue sans complexes que je ne peux écrire du point de vue d'enfants de 11 ans, c'est pour cela qu'à un certain moment j'ai fait en sorte d'avoir une explication magique au fait que des enfants de 11 ans soient aussi éloquents. D'une part il y aura une bonne dose d'humour aussi bien que du drame dans ce travail, et honnêtement des enfants de 11 ans ne font généralement pas beaucoup de traits d'esprits. Si le fait que des enfants de 11 ans qui parlent comme des érudits et à l'occasion comme des petit malins de 14 ans représentent un quelconque blocage pour vous, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin.  
> NA 4 : Harry est le héros de cette histoire, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un héros plus réticent que celui du Canon. Il reconnait qu'il a de profonds instincts Gryffondors avec lesquels il a du mal par moment. Il ne s'agira pas d'une histoire représentant un « Harry maléfique torturant à mort tout le monde et riant de manière diabolique ».  
> NA 5 : Le premier né d'un Lord siégeant au Mangenmagot est reconnu comme étant l'Hériter Présumé dès lors qu'il démontre des signes de magie accidentelle. L'Héritier Présumé est élevé au rang d'Héritier Apparent une fois qu'il a passé un certain nombre de ses BUSEs ou qu'il démontre de bonnes compétences en tant que sorcier. Ces deux statuts confèrent un certain nombre de bénéfices juridique à l'Héritier, ce qui peut le protéger même en cas d'abus de la part de ses parents (bénéfices qu'Harry utilisera à son avantage, afin de se protéger de son père qui préférerait que son deuxième fils soit son héritier). Par exemple, bien que James souhaite déshériter Harry en faveur de Jim, il a perdu le pouvoir de le faire à la seconde où Harry a reçu sa lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard. Je suis bien conscient que ces termes ont des significations différentes pour les nobles moldus, mais c'est ce qu'ils représentent pour les sorciers. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me laisser de reviews ou de messages coléreux parce que j'ai dit Héritier Présumé au lient d'Hériter Apparent.  
> NA 6 : Il n'y aura pas de trame romantique entre enfants mineurs avant au moins la quatrième année. Pas de Slash pour Harry, mais il y aura certainement au moins un personnage gay, voire plus, parmi les camarades d'Harry, que cela vous convienne ou pas.  
> NA 7 : les premiers chapitres représentent mes premières tentatives en tant qu'écrivain, et j'admets qu'ils ne sont pas très bien ficelés. Cela étant dit, j'ai trouvé ma « voix » dès l'arc d'Halloween 1991 (Chapitre 11 – 14). Si vous en arrivez jusque-là, et que vous n'aimez toujours pas, alors vous n'aimerez pas d'avantage l'histoire au chapitre 50 ou même 100.  
> 


	2. Halloween 1981

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « The Sinister Man » a également publié un roman original intitulé « Strangers In Boston », sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment. ******

**CHAPITRE 2 : Halloween 1981**

**31 Octobre 1981**

Peter Pettigrew se releva doucement du sol tout en contemplant les restes de la maison Potter d'un air ahuri. Il avait juré allégeance à Voldemort à peine une semaine plus tôt, échangeant ainsi le secret que James et Lily Potter lui avaient confié contre une place de choix au sein du conseil du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort avait choisi cette soirée comme étant la plus propice afin de tuer les Potters ainsi que l'enfant de la prophétie qu'ils protégeaient, et avait insisté afin que Peter l'accompagne à Godric Hollow. Le traitre était resté de l'autre côté de la rue et avait vu son maitre se glisser au travers des protections de Godric Hollow, puis forcer son chemin à l'intérieur de la maison. Il y eut un bref échange de sortilèges suivit d'un silence qui dura quelques secondes … jusqu'à ce qu'une déflagration titanesque n'explose une partie du deuxième étage avec suffisamment de force pour propulser Peter à terre.

Essayant de surmonter sa surprise ainsi que le sifflement sourd qui raisonnait dans ses oreilles, Peter ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer. Un pop léger raisonna dans l'air tandis qu'un rat norvégien de couleur brune apparut à la place de l'homme et se faufila discrètement en direction de la maison Potter.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Peter reprit sa forme humaine et commença ses investigations. À sa plus grande surprise, il découvrit d'abord James, puis Lily Potter, tous deux stupéfiés et entourés de leurs nourrissons. Il était plutôt étrange de la part de Voldemort d'avoir décidé d'utiliser un sort stupéfiant plutôt que le sort de la mort, mais Peter songea que son maitre devait avoir ses raisons. Du seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne restait plus rien hormis une pile de vêtements poussiéreux et une baguette abandonnée sur le sol du second étage de la nursery. Peter empocha la baguette de son maitre à l'intérieur de ses robes puis l'animagus descendit les escaliers avant de s'affaler sur une causeuse au côté du corps de son ancien ami, James Potter, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« _Typique_ ! » Songea-t-il. « _Je me décide enfin à me joindre complètement aux Mangemorts et immédiatement après Voldemort se fait sauter ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ?_ » Peter laissa échapper un ricanement. « _Je suppose que je pourrais rester sous ma forme de rat à plein temps. Me réfugier chez un enfant sorcier ayant besoin d'un animal de compagnie ou quelque chose de ce genre. Au moins je serais nourri et loin d'Azkaban_. » Il secoua la tête afin de s'éclaircir les idées et ferma les yeux de concentration. Soudain, il contempla le corps de James et sourit.

La décision de changer de Gardien de Secret de Sirius à Peter n'avait été prise que quelques nuits plus tôt, et James avait lourdement insisté sur le fait que personne ne devait avoir connaissance de ce changement, pas même Dumbledore. S'il avait vraiment gardé le secret sur cet échange, il avait peut-être encore une chance de se sortir de ce pétrin.

Peter craqua ses articulations tout en étudiant James intensément. Puis, il chercha à l'intérieur de ses poches avant de sortir une petite boite qu'il plaça sur la table basse. Il la tapota une fois de sa baguette, et la boite reprit sa taille d'origine – un coffre en bois d'environ une trentaine de centimètres. De l'intérieur, le traitre sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide violet qui lui avait été offert par un camarade Mangemort répondant au pseudonyme de Mr Nemo. Le sourire de Peter s'agrandit. La plupart des Mangemorts avec lesquels il avait sympathisé pouvaient facilement être décrits comme étant des abrutis psychopathes. Toutefois, si Mr Nemo, tout comme Mr Toymaker et Miss Direction étaient également aliénés, ils étaient loin d'être des abrutis.

Peter approcha la fiole du corps avachit de James et lui ouvrit la bouche avant de laisser tomber quelques gouttes du liquide violet le long de sa gorge. Ceci fait, il pressa sa baguette contre la tempe de James. Les aurors avaient différents moyens de détecter les charmes de mémoire infligés aux leurs, mais Mr Nemo avait assuré à Peter que n'importe quel charme de mémoire lancé en parallèle à cette petite potion miracle, serait indétectable… et **irréversible**.

« **_OUBLIETTE_**. Tu oublieras que tu as changé de Gardien de Secret. Tu oublieras même jusqu'au fait que tu ais considéré le faire. Tu oublieras tous les souvenirs suggérant que quiconque autre que Sirius Black ait été ton Gardien de Secret. » Satisfait que le sort ait prit place, il jeta à son ami un second sort. « _**CONFUNDUS**_. Tu haïras Sirius pour ce qu'il t’a fait et tu voudras plus que tout au monde prendre ta revanche sur lui »

Peter réitéra le même processus du sort d'oubliette sur Lily après lui avoir administré une dose de la potion de Nemo. Soudain, il releva la tête et regarda au tour de lui, son nez le démangeant de manière inconfortable. Sa forme animagus le pourvoyait d'un sens accru du danger, c'est pour cette raison qu'il fût en mesure d'entendre au loin la moto volante de Sirius Black avant même qu'il ne la vit. « Plus de temps pour le Confondus Lily. Mais je suis sûr que James sera suffisamment vindicatif pour deux. Il a toujours été comme ça dans le passé ». Peter se mit à l'abri et tenta de mettre Black hors d'état de nuire avec un sort stupéfiant, mais l'autre maraudeur l'esquiva.

« Wormtail ! Misérable traitre ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! »

Reconnaissant qu'il ne pouvait faire le poids face à un auror aguerrit dans un combat à la loyale, Peter s'écria depuis sa cachette, « Les Potters sont tous mort Sirius ! Et tu es le prochain ! Attrape-moi si tu peux traitre à ton sang ! Et au fait, J'AI TOUJOURS DETESTE CE SURNOM ! » Puis dans un pop, il transplana, confiant que le si-prévisible Sirius le suivrait en rage et ne prendrait pas le temps de comprendre comment il avait été leurré … et piégé.

**1er Novembre 1981**

« Albus ? Que s'est-il passé ? Comment avons-nous pu nous en sortir vivant ? » demanda Lily depuis son lit à Sainte Mangouste.

« Je ne suis sûr de rien ma chère, mais … Je pense… » Pendant un moment, Dumbledore sembla confus, avant de porter son attention sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une infirmière poussant une poussette double à l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôpital. Son attention avait été attirée par les pleures d'un nourrisson. Regardant à l'intérieur de la poussette, il vit deux enfants, l'un pleurait à grand cris tandis que l'autre dormait profondément. L'enfant qui pleurait portait un pyjama pour bébé d'une couleur rouge Gryffondor avec le prénom Jim brodé sur le devant. Alors qu'il dévisageait l'enfant larmoyant, portant une cicatrice apparente en forme de V sur sa temps, Dumbledore se relaxa avant de sourire. « Oui, je pense que l'on devrait remercier le petit Jim pour cela. »

« … Jim ? » reprit Lily d'une voix confuse avant que son instinct maternel ne reprenne le dessus et qu'elle ne se rue sur son enfant larmoyant pour le prendre dans ses bars. « Shhh, Jim, ça va aller. Maman est là. »

« Albus, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » demanda James d'une voix étourdie. Il était allongé sur un lit au côté de sa femme.

« Eh bien, je suis presque certain que cette cicatrice sur la tempe de Jim est due à un sortilège, un résultat du contrecoup subit lorsque Voldemort a attenté à sa vie. Il me semble clair maintenant que Jim est l'enfant dont parlait la prophétie et qui référait à un enfant né lorsque mourra le septième mois et que Voldemort marquera comme son égal. Harry est né le premier à 23 :52, alors que Jim est né juste avant minuit. Et maintenant Jim est marqué du V de Voldemort ! »

« Notre Jim a fait ça ? » demanda James. « C'est … un miracle ! »

Et alors que les trois adultes s'émerveillaient face à l'enfant qui sera bientôt connu sous le nom du « Survivant », ils ignorèrent l'autre enfant profondément endormi dans la poussette et qui portait un pyjama identique à son frère excepté que le nom « Harry » remplaçait celui de « Jim ». Sur son front, une rune, symbole le pouvoir, pulsait d'énergie magique qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua.

**3 Novembre 1981,**

Peter Pettigrew se frayait un chemin hasardeux parmi la foule londonienne, tout en jetant de temps à autre des regards nerveux autour de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il avait plusieurs fois aperçu le chien ayant l'aspect d'un Sinistros et savait que Sirius attendait que la foule de moldus se réduise. Soudain, il entendit un mouvement dans son dos, et l'animagus se retourna rapidement et s’engouffra dans une allée étroite quand une voix aussi tranchante que le fer retentit dans la nuit.

« C'est fini Peter ! Je t'ai enfin rattrapé ! »

Peter se retourna pour faire face à son poursuivant, tout en sortant lentement sa baguette. « Un traitre Sirius ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'est un traitre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De quoi tu parles Wormtail ? Tu veux peut-être me sortir une excuse pitoyable pour ce que tu as fait ? » La baguette de Sirius était fixée sur Peter, tandis qu'il le dardait d'un regard meurtrier.

« Je n'ai aucune excuse à te faire Mangemort ! » s'écria Peter d'une voix bravache.

« Comment ?! De quoi diable es-tu entrain de … » Mais Sirius Black n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase, il fut brusquement interrompu par une voix dans son dos qui cria « _**EXPELLIARMUS** _!», et sa baguette s'envola immédiatement de sa main. Se retournant rapidement, le choc le terrassa quand James Potter se débarrassa de sa cape d'invisibilité et attrapa facilement d'un geste de la main la baguette de Black. Le choc de Sirius et son soulagement à la vue de son ami vivant fit rapidement place à l'inquiétude face au regard de haine absolue dans les yeux de James. « Prongs ? » fit-il d'un air surpris, avant qu'un sort de saucissonnage, envoyé par Peter, ne claque sur son dos exposé. Ses bras et ses jambes se collèrent ensemble, et il tomba au sol.

Paralysé, Sirius pouvait seulement regarder dans une horreur silencieuse son meilleur ami s'approcher de lui, avec le même regard haineux et satisfait qu'il arborait à l'époque de leurs nombreuses rixes avec Snivellus. « Tu pensais pouvoir nous trahir – _Me trahir_ – comme tu l'as fait et t'en sortir aussi simplement, _Gardien du Secret_. ». Dans un reniflement dédaigneux, il lui envoya un coup de pied dans les cottes. Paralysé, Black ne pouvait émettre aucun son, malgré la douleur se lisant sur son visage.

« _Aaah ! Bordel James, je n'étais pas ton Gardien du Secret ! C'était Peter_ ! » pensa-il désespérément, mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. A côté, de légers pops se firent entendre alors que les aurors tansplanaient dans la ruelle afin de la protéger d'éventuel moldus trop curieux.

« Merci de nous avoir aidé à le capturer Peter. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi il tenait tant à te tuer, alors qu'il aurait simplement pu s'enfuir hors du pays »

« Aucune idée… À moins que … il criait que c'était moi le traitre, et bien que Dumbledore savait que c'était lui le Gardien du Secret, nous n'étions que tous les trois avec Lily lorsqu'on a lancé le sort. Peut-être qu'il pensait que Tu-Sais-Qui vous avait tous les deux tués. Et s'il me tuait moi aussi, il aurait pu prétendre que vous aviez changé de Gardien du Secret. Merlin, quel bâtard vicieux !

Wormtail jeta un retard hautain à Sirius, semblant dégouté par l'homme mais dans ses yeux se distinguait une lueur de profonde satisfaction. Et malgré lui, Sirius ne pouvait que capituler face à l'autre maraudeur. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Peter Pettigrew pouvait être aussi… rusé. Comment avait-il pu manquer cela durant toutes ces années ?!

« Maintenant que tu l'as attrapé James, que vas-tu faire de lui ? »

« Bien que ça me démange de lui jeter le sort de la mort, je préfère laisser notre merveilleux système juridique s'occuper de son sort. »

« James ! » s'exclama Peter, « tu vas laisser le Mangenmagot décider de son sort ? C'est l'Héritier des Blacks ! Et maintenant qu'il s'est révélé être un Puriste, ils n'hésiteront pas à dépenser autant qu'il faut pour lui rendre sa liberté ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » sifflât James, « Que j'utilise le sort de la mort sur lui devant une demi-douzaine d'aurors ? »

Peter se rapprocha de lui en murmurant de manière pressante, « Tu es toi-même un auror James. Je sais que tu as une Permis pour tuer les Mangemorts ».

James le regarda pendant une seconde. Les yeux de Sirius s'exorbitèrent. Potter était vraiment en train de considérer la proposition ! Soudain, James fouetta l'air de sa baguette, et les manches de Sirius se déchiquetèrent. James soupira lourdement.

« J'ai un Permis pour tuer les Mangemort marqué Peter. Manifestement, ce n'est pas son cas. » Peter sembla frustré, alors que James dardait un regard intense sur son (ancien) ami, « Toutefois, il existe d'autre lois relatives aux Mangemort. Dans certaines circonstances impliquant des Mangemort de haut rang, il nous est permis d'avoir des procès secrets. Bordel, le procès peut même avoir lieu sans sa présence. Entre mon témoignage, celui de Lily et le tien, ce bâtard sera à Azkaban dès demain soir. »

« James, » fit Peter d'une voix hésitante, « J'ai été très heureux, honoré même, de t'avoir aidé à attraper Sirius. Mais je ne suis pas un auror, et je n'ai pas une maison solidement protégée. Je n'ai pas envie de regarder par-dessus mon épaule tout le restant de ma vie. As-tu vraiment besoin que je témoigne contre l'Héritier des Blacks ? »

James se fondit d'un sourire rassurant, « Non, je suppose que non. Lily et moi on peut s'en charger. J'aurais besoin d'établir un PV à propos de ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ce soir, juste pour compléter le rapport des aurors, puis je demanderais à ce qu'il soit scellé. » Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Peter. « Tu as été un véritable ami ce soir, plus que je ne le mérite, venant de ta part. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas toujours bien traité quand nous étions à Poudlard, mais je te promets que je me rachèterais à partir de maintenant. » James reporta son attention sur les aurors, « Très bien messieurs. Je veux que ce bâtard soit stupifié, entravé, muet, et mis sous clé dans la plus profonde et la plus sombre cellule du ministère… Personne n'est autorisé à lui parler, et personne ne doit savoir où il est jusqu'à son jugement. Compris ? »

Alors qu'une chorale de « oui chef » retentissait dans la nuit, Sirius Black, toujours paralysé, leva les yeux et fixa son regard sur le visage de Peter Pettigrew. Il arborait une expression de victoire absolue, et pour les douze années à venir, cette image sera la première qu'il verra chaque nuit que les Détraqueurs le visitaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de Traduction :
> 
> Voila j'espère que ces deux premiers chapitres vous ont plu ! Je ne sais pas encore quel sera le rythme de publication pour l'instant, parce que les prochains chapitres seront de plus en plus longs. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce que vous venez de lire !


	3. The Reunion (La Réunion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « The Sinister Man » a également publié un roman original intitulé « Strangers In Boston », sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.**

**Chapitre 3 : The Reunion**

**25 Juillet 1991**

« Donc… Je suis un sorcier, » dit Harry d'une voix lente.

« Oui, Harry. »

« Et … tu es… mon pè… mon père ? »

« Oui », répondit James avec sourire crispé.

« Et donc, où est … ma mère ? »

« Elle est déjà à Poudlard. C'est la nouvelle professeure d’Étude des Moldus, et elle doit encore prendre ses marques. Je veux dire, elle voulait être présente … » La voix de James s'éteignit lamentablement.

Harry ne détourna pas une fois les yeux du bol de glace posé devant lui. Il avait à peine parlé à son père depuis le moment où l'homme avait fait irruption chez les Dursleys le matin même en proclamant que ni lui ni sa femme n'étaient morts, qu'ils étaient tous deux des sorciers, et qu'Harry aussi était un sorcier qui allait bientôt commencer sa première année à Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie, avec son frère jumeau, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. James avait été choqué et outragé d'apprendre que les Dursley avaient raconté à Harry que lui et sa femme étaient morts, sans jamais lui parler du monde sorcier. Ses commentaires furieux avaient été coupé court par la réponse vicieuse de Pétunia : « _Il aurait apprit la vérité il y a des années, si ses parents se préoccupaient suffisamment de son sort pour lui rendre visite au moins une fois_ ! » Bien évidement, c'était Pétunia qui avait exigé à ce que lui et Lily restent à l'écart des Dursleys quand tout le monde avait songé qu'Harry était un Cracmol, mais Pétunia était sensé contacter les Potters si Harry montrait le moindre signe de magie, ce qu'il avait apparemment fait. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être profondément affecté par l'insulte haineuse de la moldue.

C'est ainsi que James Potter se retrouva à scruter nerveusement son fils aîné, qui avait l'air tellement plus petit et plus frêle que son frère jumeau. Entre eux, était posé un bol de glace que le garçon n'avait pas encore touché. Il se contentait de le fixer intensément parce que sa seule autre alternative serait de regarder le père qui l'avait abandonné. Plusieurs secondes défilèrent avant que le garçon ne pose la question que James redoutait depuis qu'il avait apprit que son aîné était, en fin de compte, un sorcier.

« Pourquoi ? »

James déglutit, « C'était … nécessaire. Ton frère, Jim, est … spécial. Il a été désigné par une prophétie comme étant celui qui détruirait un puissant sorcier maléfique. On ne prononce jamais son nom, on l'appel juste … Tu-Sais-Qui. Enfin bref, Jim a détruit Tu-Sais-Qui, sauvant ainsi tout le monde sorcier. Il a même résisté au sortilège de la mort, ce qui était impensable. Dans notre monde, Jim est surnommé « Le Survivant », et il peut à peine faire trois pas dans la rue sans que les gens ne s'inclinent devant lui, ou ne tentent de le toucher. On s'inquiétait du fait que tu puisses le jalouser. Les Médicomages étaient tous certain que tu étais un Cracmol. Il s'agit d'une personne née dans une famille de sorcier, mais qui n'a aucun pouvoir. En tant que Cracmol, tu aurais été une cible de choix pour les adeptes de Tu-Sais-Qui tout en étant incapable de te protéger. C'est pour cela que Dumbledore – il s'agit du Directeur de Poudlard, et le leader de l'opposition face à Tu-Sais-Qui – a suggéré qu'on t'envoie vivre avec ton oncle et ta tante afin que tu puisses t'accoutumer à vivre dans le monde moldus. On n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que tu puisses être un sorcier, jusqu'à ce que l'école génère une lettre qui t'es adressée. »

« Ma lettre. C'est vrai. Est-ce que par hasard vous avez relevé l'adresse indiquée dessus ? » demanda Harry d'une voix curieuse.

James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois face à l'étrangeté de la question. « Pas vraiment. Je savais déjà où tu vivais. N°4 Privet Drive, Surrey. Pourquoi ? »

Harry ignora la question. « Alors, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Est-ce que je vais vivre avec vous, ou retourner chez les Dursleys pendant les vacances ?»

James soupira. « Dumbledore a placé beaucoup de protections autour de la maison des Dursleys afin que ta présence là-bas soit gardée secrète, et ce dans le but que tu ne sois pas kidnappé et utilisé contre Jim. Tu seras vraiment plus en sécurité là-bas et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes ton diplôme et que tu sois apte à te défendre par toi-même. Mais je te promets qu'une fois que les choses se seront calmées, nous t'inviterons afin que l'on puisse tous refaire connaissance. »

Finalement, Harry releva sa tête, et plongea son regard dans celui de son père, et pendant une seconde, James flanchât. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Harry avait les yeux de sa mère. Mais maintenant, il réalisait que ses yeux étaient bien plus brillants, bien plus vifs. En fait, ils étaient exactement de la même couleur que le sort de la mort.

« Harry Potter. **Le Placard Sous L'Escaliers** , 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. Allez-vous vraiment me renvoyer chez les Dursleys, pour qu'ils puissent _encore une fois_ m'enfermer dans le placard à chaussures ? »

La bouche de James s'ouvrit et se referma tel un poisson. Il avait pressentit qu'Harry avait été maltraité par les Dursleys, ne serait-ce qu'au vu du nombre de fois où Pétunia l'avait traité de « monstre » durant le quart d'heure où il avait été là. Mais un _placard à chaussure_ ?!

« Harry, Je suis… Merlin, je suis tellement désolé. Je te promets que je vais leur parler. Nous ferons en sorte qu'ils te traitent mieux à partir de maintenant. »

Harry garda le silence encore un moment, avant de faire glisser son bol de glace intact au milieu de la table. « J'ai fini de manger. On devrait aller acheter mes affaires d'école maintenant. » Puis, il se leva, et marcha vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière.

Chez Madame Guipure (où James insista afin de lui acheter une garde-robe complète), Harry fit la rencontre d'un jeune rouquin exubérant, qui ne cessait de baragouiner à propos du fait qu'il fallait absolument qu'il soit répartit à Gryffondor, où tous ses frères avaient fait leur scolarité et où le Survivant sera très probablement répartit. Dû à son excitation, le fait qu'il se tienne au côté de quelqu'un qui ressemblait à une version un peu plus petite du fameux Survivant lui échappa complètement. Harry grommela une réponse, avant de partir sans même retenir le nom du garçon.

Chez Ollivander, après une douzaine de baguettes essayées sans succès, le vieil homme finit enfin par lui trouver la bonne. Il s'agissait d'une baguette en bois de houx et composé d'une plume de phœnix, ce qu'Ollivander décrivit comme étant « curieux ».

« Je ne suis pas surpris », l'interrompit Harry, pressé d'en finir avec cette journée. « C'est une baguette magique. Cela est donc aussi curieux que possible au vu des circonstances. Y a-t-il quelques chose de plus que vous me recommanderiez pour aller avec ça ? » Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry quitta le magasin, avec un kit de polissage, un holster de poignet ainsi qu'un livre sur l'histoire des baguettes magiques.

À Fleurit & Bottes, James Potter dit à Harry de prendre ce qu'il voulait et de le mettre sur son compte, pendant que lui-même allait faire une course rapide à Gringotte pour le compte du directeur. Ainsi, Harry acheta tous les livres sur sa liste scolaire, plus tous les livres que le vendeur lui recommanda comme étant d'une grande aide pour un élève élevé par des moldus souhaitant s'adapter à Poudlard. Il acheta également tous les livres qui mentionnaient le Survivant et qui semblaient un tant soit peu crédibles.

Au Royaume des Hiboux, James insista afin qu'Harry achète un hibou. « Comme ça, on pourra rester en contact l'été prochain quand tu sera chez les Dursleys » dit-il. Harry se contenta de le fixer. Finalement, il capitula et finit par choisir une magnifique chouette des neiges, avant de demander à retourner chez Fleurit & Bottes afin d'ouvrir un compte postale au cas où il aurait besoin de plus de livres plus tard. Alors qu'ils partaient, Harry demanda s'il était possible pour les sorciers de communiquer avec leurs hiboux ou n'importe quels autres animaux.

« En règle général, non, » répondit James. « Les seuls animaux avec lesquels un sorcier peut communiquer sont les serpents. Il s'agit d'une habilité nommée Fourchelangue1. Et seuls les Fourchelangs2 sont capables de l'utiliser. Seuls les sorciers des ténèbres l'utilisent. Tu-Sais-Qui était Fourchelang. »

« _Et bien_ , » songea silencieusement Harry, en repensant à sa récente excursion au zoo, et la conversation qu'il avait eu avec un boa constrictor, « _C'est_ _bon_ _à savoir_. »

De là, James acheta à Harry une nouvelle malle et lui accorda une somme d'argent de poche de dix galions par semaine, ce qui constituait visiblement une somme plutôt extravagante et qui se renouvelait automatiquement par magie dans la sacoche en peau de Moke extensible que James lui avait offert.

Plus tard, de retour à Privet Drive, James eu une longue discussion avec les Dursleys durant laquelle quelques menaces furent émises. Apparemment, durant toutes ces années, les Potters payaient les Dursleys pour prendre soin d'Harry. Et s'ils ne comptaient pas s'en charger convenablement, alors ils devraient rendre l'argent… et déménager de leur maison, puisqu'accessoirement, c'était les Potters qui payaient leur crédit. Ainsi, Harry se vit abandonner son placard au profit de la seconde chambre de Dudley, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle puisqu'il planifiait de prendre le temps nécessaire pour étudier tous les livres qu'il avait acquit.

Finalement, alors qu'il partait, James demanda à voir Harry dehors sur le porche afin de lui dire au revoir. « Écoute fiston. Je… je ne saurais te dire à quel point je suis navré de toute cette situation. On aurait dû prendre des tes nouvelles bien avant aujourd'hui. On n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Vernon et Pétunia pour prendre soin de toi. Mais je te promets qu'on surmontera tout ça, qu'on redeviendra une véritable famille. »

Harry le darda de ce regard fixe dont il commençait à prendre l'habitude. « Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

« Promis fiston. »

Harry garda le silence encore quelques secondes avant de répliquer. « Ils m'ont dit que vous étiez morts. Que toi, tu étais un ivrogne au chômage, et que ma mère vendait son corps pour vous puissiez payer vos drogues. Que vous étiez morts dans un accident de voiture alors que tu conduisais sous l'emprise de l'alcool et de la drogue, accident dont je n'ai rechapé que de peu. »

James fixa la porte du 4 Privet Drive avec tellement d'intensité qu'il aurait put y faire un trou grâce à la seule volonté de son regard meurtrier. « C'était des mensonges Harry. D'horribles mensonges. »

« Je sais. J'ai toujours sût qu'ils me mentaient au sujet de mes parents. Mais je n'aurais jamais _imaginé_ qu'un jour j'aurais espéré que ces mensonges puissent être vrais. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se détourna avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, claquant au passage la porte au nez de son père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NT:**  
>   
> 1 Fourchelan **gue** correspond à la traduction du mot « Parseltongue » en anglais et qui désigne la langue des serpents.
> 
> 2 Fourchelang correspond à la traduction du mot « Parselmouth » et qui désigne le parleur de la langue.
> 
>   
> La distinction entre les deux n'est pas faite en français, ce qui complique un peu la traduction dans la mesure où ont fait souvent la distinction entre les deux termes dans la suite de l'histoire. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire cette petite distinction dans l'écriture des mots afin que vous puissiez comprendre clairement quand le sujet sera abordé dans les prochains chapitres.


	4. Meet The Potters (Rencontrer les Potters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « The Sinister Man » a également publié un roman original intitulé « Strangers In Boston », sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.**

**Chapitre 4 : Meet The Potters (Rencontrer les Potters)**

**1 September 1991**

Harry Potter ne s'était jamais considéré comme particulièrement intelligent, et aucune des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées dans sa vie n'avait émis la moindre suggestion qu'il puisse l'être. Il y avait bien une lettre qui avait été envoyée aux Dursleys durant sa troisième année de scolarité, et qui indiquait qu'il avait une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne selon un test effectué à l'école par quelques responsables de l'éduction venus de Londres. Mais ses gardiens étaient convaincus qu'il avait triché d'une manière ou d'une autre, après tout un monstre de son espèce ne pouvait avoir de … don. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils l'enfermèrent dans son placard pendant une semaine entière, ne le nourrissaient que de pain rassit et d'eau. Quand il retourna à l'école, il apprit que sa professeure avait dit à l'ensemble de la classe qu'il avait confessé à ses gardiens qu'il avait triché au test de QI qu'ils avaient tous passé, et qu'il n'était qu'un horrible, terrible enfant. C'est là que la chevelure de l'institutrice prit une couleur bleu, sans aucune raison apparente. Probablement par magie, maintenant qu'il y repensait.

Suite à cet incident, Harry pris la décision de toujours avoir des notes légèrement en dessous de celles de Dudley, et ce dans chaque cours. Décision qu'il tint haut la main, bien que vu les résultats désastreux de Dudley, Harry devait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été transféré dans une classe pour élèves en difficulté. Une fois, il avait même fait en sorte de répondre correctement à toutes les questions d'un examen avant de laisser les sept dernières questions sans réponse, juste pour voir si l'institutrice allait réagir. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

Pour faire court, Harry Potter avait très vite apprit à ne jamais s'impliquer académiquement. Une leçon qu'il a appliquée à la lettre jusqu'au jour où il rencontra James Potter. C'était comme si un barrage s'était fissuré avant de finalement s'effondrer, libérant un flot de pensées que le jeune garçon s'était efforcé d'enterrer depuis qu'il avait l'âge de parler.

La première nuit dans sa nouvelle chambre, il prit la décision d'étudier ses nouveaux livres scolaires, en commençant par les potions. Il était remarquablement bon cuisinier pour son âge (c'est fou le nombre de chose qu'une personne est capable d'apprendre quand elle est menacée de se recevoir une poêle à frire en pleine tête), et il songea donc que le principe devait être le même. Quand il se retrouva face au premier mot qu'il ne comprit pas (« _Qu'est ce que peut bien être un Bézoard ?!_ »), il dévala les escaliers et réclama le Dictionnaire Oxford que tante Marge avait offert à Dudley, mais que ce dernier n'avait jamais ouvert. Puis, il inscrit le mot ainsi que sa signification dans un cahier à spirale, qu'il avait conservé de sa précédente année scolaire. Il avait commencé à lire le bouquin juste après le diner, et se surpris quand il commença enfin à bailler. Jetant un œil à sa montre, il réalisa qu'il était plus de minuit, qu'il avait passé en revu six chapitres de son bouquin et rempli trois feuilles de son cahier. C'était plus de devoir qu'il n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie.

Certaines personnes auraient pu confondre cette nouvelle ardeur pour les études avec un quelconque désire de plaire à ses parents enfin retrouvés. Ces personnes auraient eu tord. Harry avait décidé qu'il excellerait dans tout ce qu'il entreprendrait, quel qu'en soit le prix, et ce dans l'unique but de forcer ses parents à reconnaitre l'erreur qu'ils avaient commis en le mettant de coté. Pendant dix ans, le jeune garçon avait été forcé d'accepter son misérable lot dans la vie, et surtout de garder à tout prix ses sentiments pour lui. _Il ne servait à_ _rien_ _de se révolter contre la manière dont il était traité_. Mais maintenant, et peut être pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter était en colère. Totalement et inexorablement en colère. Une rage glaciale qui coulait dans ses veines.

Durant tout le mois d'août, Harry avait passé chaque instant à éplucher les livres qu'il avait acquis chez Fleurit et Bottes. Il prenait ses repas de manière aléatoire et toujours dans sa chambre, laissant les Dursleys découvrir, à leur plus grande déception, à quel point Pétunia était mauvaise cuisinière. Ses matinées étaient consacrées à la magie, bien qu'elle reste seulement théorique et historique. Il était apparemment illégal de pratiquer des sorts à la maison avant de commencer l'école, et bien que James avait sous entendu que le Ministère détournait souvent le regard face à l'utilisation de la magie par les enfants qui n'ont pas encore été scolarisés, Harry ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ses après-midi quant à elles, étaient entièrement consacrées à l'apprentissage de l'étiquette et de la politique sorcière puisqu'il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre les nuances de cette culture singulière et excentrique qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre. Enfin, ses soirées étaient réservées au sujet ayant soulevé le plus de questions durant la journée, en plus du temps accordé à la pratique de l'écriture avec une plume, ce qui lui était totalement nouveau, mais apparemment vital. De plus, chaque soir avant de se coucher, il passait trente minutes devant son miroir à s'entrainer à dégainer sa baguette, puisque la première fois qu'il avait essayé de le faire, elle avait glissé de son holster pour finir sur le sol, et que si cela venait à se reproduire devant ses camarades, la gêne ressentie serait au-delà des mots.

C'est durant sa deuxième semaine passée à étudier la politique sorcière qu'il tomba sur la loi ayant obligée James Potter, _sous menace d'emprisonnement_ , à informer son premier né de son héritage magique et l'obligeant de même à pourvoir à son éducation. Après un rapide échange via hibou avec l'employé de Fleurit et Bottes, Harry ajouta à sa bibliothèque grandissante **Les Commentaires d'Hutchinson sur Les Droits de Succession du Mangenmagot**. Par chance, sa malle était dotée du meilleur (et plus cher) charme d'expansion disponible sur le marché. Elle abritait même une petite pièce dans laquelle il pouvait dormir, bien qu'elle lui rappelle bien trop son placard pour qu'il puisse s'y sentir à l'aise.

Durant ses weekends, il lui arrivait de faire quelques pauses dont il profitait pour faire un tour dans le parc du coin. Le second samedi du mois, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : un petit serpent qui, quand il lui parla, lui répondit de manière hésitante avec un petit accent Cockney1. Le serpent, dépassant sa surprise à la réalisation soudaine qu'il avait maintenant un nom, s'introduisit comme étant … Bob. Et bien que Bob ne posséde pas beaucoup de connaissances sur la magie, il savait qu'Harry était un « Parleur », et que les Parleurs était incroyablement rares, et aucun autre serpent de l'entourage de Bob n'en avait jamais rencontré. Comment Bob savait intuitivement que les autres serpents qu'il avait croisé ne s'étaient jamais trouvés en présence d'un parleur, restait un mystère, même pour Bob.

Encore plus étrange, Bob l'informa également qu'il était capable de connaitre tout cela uniquement tant qu'Harry continuait à converser avec lui, ou du moins qu'il le gardait encore à l'esprit. Visiblement, au moment où un Fourchelang arrêtait de prêter attention à un serpent, ce dernier retournait à la « normal », bien que si un Parleur s'adressait encore à lui plus tard, il se rappellerait soudainement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre temps. Mais si Harry assénait à Bob une quelconque tâche – comme par exemple « surveiller le parc » ou encore « aller trouver d'autres serpents et les lui ramener » - Bob pourrait aisément les compléter, voir même suivre des instructions plus compliquées. Il ne reviendrait à son état normal qu'une fois ses tâches accomplies. Et le plus insolite dans tout cela, c'est que la magie qui alimente le Fourchelangue semble contagieuse. Bob pourrait par exemple, si Harry le lui ordonnait, aller trouver d'autres serpents, en leur rapportant les ordres d'Harry, que ces serpents exécuteraient par la suite avec autant d'intelligence et de conscience que Bob lui-même sous l'influence d'Harry.

Le jeune garçon mit toutes ces informations dans un coin de sa tête, mais ne les coucha jamais sur papier, puisqu'il lui semblait clair, selon les dires de James, que les Fourchelang étaient mal vus. Il lui semblait que cet état de fait était principalement dû à « Tu-sais-qui » qui était un Fourchelangue reconnu. À vrai dire, Harry ne « Savait-pas-qui », mais James lui avait expliqué qu'il existait un puissant tabou culturel empêchant de prononcer à haute voix le nom de « Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé ». Après plusieurs minutes d'insistance, James murmura enfin le nom de « Voldemort », mais conseilla à Harry de ne jamais le prononcer à haute voix ou même de l'écrire quelque part. Ainsi, tout comme ses observations sur le Fourchelangue, Harry n'ajouta pas le nom de Voldemort dans sa pile grandissante de cahiers. Vers fin août, Harry avait déjà rempli trois cahiers de notes et de questions sur le monde magique, ainsi qu'un cahier supplémentaire uniquement dédié à la pratique de la calligraphie. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment les sorciers avaient pu tenir autant de temps sans découvrir le stylo à encre rechargeable, mais il ne comptait certainement pas être celui qui les introduirait à ce concept.

Le matin du 1er Septembre, les Potters débarquèrent de bonne heure afin de l'emmener à la gare, et Harry rencontra enfin Lily Potter ainsi que le Survivant. En voyant ce dernier, Harry eu l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir déformant. Jim Potter était à l'évidence le jumeaux d'Harry, mais il le dépassait de près de dix centimètres, et devait peser six kilos de muscles de plus que lui. « _Visiblement,_ **quelqu'un** _n'a pas beaucoup souffert de famine ces dix dernières années_ » songea-t-il amèrement.

Malgré tout cela, Harry fit preuve de politesse envers son frère et sa mère, la dernière semblant inquiète de faire la connaissance de son fils. Et le _regard_ qui s'échangeât entre Lily et Pétunia ! Harry en aurait probablement été très amusé, s'il ne les détestait pas autant l'une que l'autre. Ensemble, les Potters montèrent dans une élégante limousine garée devant le 4 Privet Drive (conduite par un chauffeur – Harry savait que les Potters étaient plutôt riches, mais il était un peu surpris par leur désir de le montrer comme ça), James portant la malle et la cage d'Harry. Suivant le conseil du vendeur, Harry avait déjà envoyé sa chouette le matin même. Elle l'attendrait à la volière de Poudlard. Après de nombreuses hésitations entre « Némésis » « Avenger » et « Death Talon », il s'était enfin décider à la nommer « Hedwige ». Il dit à James qu'il avait trouvé le nom dans un livre et qu'il lui avait paru « cool ». Hedwige est en réalité la Sainte patronne des orphelins.

Dans la limousine, Lily dévisagea Harry et fit mine de parler avant que le garçon ne l'interrompe : « Ecoutez, la dernière fois que j'ai rencontré … Papa, j'étais en colère, et le lui ai dis certaines choses qui l'ont probablement irrité… et toi aussi s'il te les a répété. Mais… Je veux aller à Poudlard et apprendre la magie. Et surtout, j'attends avec impatience le jour où je n'aurais plus à reposer pied à Privet Drive. Et si cela signifie faire table rase du passé, et essayer de devenir un membre entier de la famille Potter, alors soit ! » Et avec ça, Harry leur adressa son sourire le plus convainquant, faisant fît des crampes que celui-ci causa dans ses zygomatiques. Il était sûr que les Potters ne se laisseraient certainement pas prendre à son jeu, et pourtant ils lui retournèrent des sourires chaleureux. Visiblement, ils étaient tellement désespérés qu'ils étaient prêts à croire tout ce qu'il leur dirait. Ou peut-être étaient-ils juste un peu lents.

Jim se pencha vers Harry le frappant amicalement sur le bras. « C'est super Har ! Et puis écoute, papa nous a dit que les Dursleys n'avaient peut-être pas été tendre avec toi. Mais je te promets que pour moi non plus ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. J'ai du passer par un entrainement spécial au cas où les Mangemorts venaient après moi. Et j'ai du gérer d'odieux fans n'en voulant qu'à mes autographes. On a tous nos problèmes. »

La crampe générée par le sourire d'Harry devint presque insoutenable à l'entente de ces mots, mais il prit sur lui, inspira profondément avant d'expirer. « Tu as raison de souligner ça …. Jim. Ça a dû être … très dur pour toi. » Du coin de l'œil il vit Lily jeter un regard soupçonneux à son mari, qui déglutit nerveusement. Harry supposa qu'il n'avait certainement pas révélé l'étendu des abus des Dursleys à Jim, voir même à Lily.

« Enfin bref, » reprit Jim, « une fois qu'on arrivera a Poudlard et qu'on aura été répartis à Gryffondor, je serais là pour veiller sur toi et t'aider à t'intégrer. Tout le monde t'adorera une fois qu'ils apprendront que tu es le frère du Survivant ! » dit-il en bombant le torse.

« Jim ! » soupira Lily. Elle avait certainement essayer de faire son possible pour garder l'égo de Jim sous contrôle, sans grand résultats visiblement. Bien évidement, James quant à lui était ravi de voir ses fils suivre ses traces.

« Ha ha ! Deux Potter à Gryffondor la même année ! Filch va en faire une syncope ! »

Harry gloussa avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Et bien, j'espère que ce sera le cas. Toutefois… que cela vous plaises ou non, Jim et moi avons mené des vies très différentes, bien qu'on soit jumeaux. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je n'arrive pas à entrer à Gryffondor. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry, » dit fermement Lily. « Toutes les maisons ont leurs qualités. _N'est-ce pas James_ ? »

« Oui oui. Harry, je te promets que peut importe la maison où tu seras repartis on t'aimera quand même, et Jim veillera toujours sur toi. »

Harry exhala un soupire faisant mine de se relaxer. « Ça me fait plaisir. Et pour ce que ça vaut, Jim, je ferais mon possible pour veiller sur toi également. » Les trois autres rirent chaleureusement, pendant qu'Harry se préparait à attaquer. « Après tout, _je suis_ l'Héritier. »

Jim cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Pardon ? De quoi ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui faisant mine d'être effrayé d'avoir commis un quelconque faux pas. Lily semblait surprise, pendant que James avait l'air d'avoir avaler un citron. « Je suis désolé, » dit Harry d'une voix incertaine, « j'ai passé mon temps à bûcher sur des livres de culture sorcière afin que je puisse mieux m'intégrer – je ne veux pas passer pour un idiot devant quelqu'un d'une famille importante, vous savez – et il y avait un chapitre qui parlait du Mangenmagot. Ça disait que puisque j'étais le premier né sorcier, j'étais automatiquement l'Héritier Présumé de la Maison Potter. Est-ce que j'ai mal compris ? »

Il avait tout compris, bien évidement. Son exemplaire de **Hutchinson** dédiait près de 300 pages à des explications sur le Mangenmagot, les familles qui y siégeaient, et les lois millénaires gouvernant la succession des sièges, et plus particulièrement, un siège aussi ancien que celui des Potters. Harry était premier né et indiscutablement sorcier. De facto, il était automatiquement l'Héritier Présumé de la Maison Potter et serai élevé au rang d'Héritier Apparent une fois qu'il en aurait l'âge et qu'il aurait passé suffisamment de BUSEs. Avant cela, James pourrait théoriquement le déshériter de n'importe quel Bien lui appartenant personnellement et qui ne soit pas relié aux Biens familiaux, et peut-être même l'empêcher de dépenser de l'argent durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais son éducation et ses frais de subsistance seraient couverts jusqu'à ce qu'il soit diplômé, plus un Master s'il le voulait, et une importante allocation mensuelle provenant du Fond familiale lui serait accordée à vie. _De plus_ , le siège Potter et toutes les propriétés et les Biens appartenant à la famille lui étaient garantis à condition qu'il survive James et qu'il évite une liste, étonnamment courte, de méfaits qui justifieraient légalement son éviction en tant qu'Héritier. Même une condamnation criminelle ne pouvait le priver de son statut de protégé, à moins que la sentence n'excède cinq ans.

Lily et Jim, qui ne semblaient pas au courant de ce genre de choses, se contentèrent de jeter des regards inquisitifs tantôt à James, tantôt à Harry, avant que James n'admette la vérité d'une voix hésitante. « C'est vrai Harry. Tu es le plus vieux, ce qui fait techniquement de toi l'Héritier Présumé. Honnêtement, je n'y ai pas prêté beaucoup d'attention. Après tout j'espère pouvoir vivre jusqu'à un âge suffisamment avancé pour ne pas avoir à me préoccuper d'un quelconque héritage. »

« Oh, j'espère aussi papa, » fit Harry d'une voix joyeuse avant de se retourner vers son frère, « De ce que j'ai lu, il semblerait que le Mangenmagot soit un peu ennuyeux. Je parie que tu es content d'avoir un grand frère qui puisse s'occuper de tout ça – business management, planification successorale, et d'autres truc juridique comme ça – pendant que tu fais … tes truc de Survivant.'

Jim laissa échapper un rire. « Haha. Ça me va Harry. Tu gères tous les trucs chiants de business familiale, pendant que moi je combats les méchants. »

Lily fit claquer sa langue et réprimandât Jim pour ses idées stupides. James lui, se contenta de fixer silencieusement Harry d'un regard étrange, un mélange d'embarrât, de culpabilité et … de colère ? Et c'est là qu'Harry comprit. Quelque part, c'est comme si il avait toujours _su_ que James avait déjà _essayé_ de le déshériter en faveur de Jim avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir juridique pour le faire. Harry rompit le contacte visuel avec son père et reporta son attention vers les rues de Londres qui défilaient devant lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer sa colère, pas maintenant. _Et il ne pleurerait certainement pas_ !

Après avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions, Harry tourna le regard vers sa famille, son masque fermement en place. Il passa le reste du voyage à bavarder tranquillement avec ses parents, spécialement sa mère. Comment s'était passé sa scolarité en tant qu'enfant de moldus ? Est-ce qu'Harry devait s'attendre au même traitement en tant que sang-mêlé élevé par des moldus ? Et d'où est-ce que provenait la magie des né-moldus d'ailleurs ? Harry avait déjà quelques idées concernant cette dernière question. Il avait d'ailleurs passé quelques temps entre son anniversaire et le jour même à extorquer des histoires familiales à Pétunia, mais il était curieux de connaitre le point de vue d'une professeurs d'étude des moldus. Sa réponse – qui se résumait à « Personne n'aime trop parler de ça » - n'était pas très rassurante, plus particulièrement au vu de la réaction un peu condescendante de son père concernant ce que sa mère avait dû traverser en tant que brillante mais piquante née-moldue. Oh, et il avait beaucoup de mauvaises choses à dire concernant un certain « Snivellus » à propose de qui Lily n'avait rien à dire, bien que la mention de son nom semblait la rendre triste.

« _Et bien,_ » songea Harry, « _Si quelqu'un comme James Potter s'est donné autant de mal pour donner à ce « Snivellus » un surnom insultant, c'est qu'il doit valoir le coup d'œil._ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NT :**
> 
> 1L'accent cockney est un accent qu'ont à cette époque les londoniens issus de la classe ouvrière.
> 
>   
> **Note de l'auteur :** Si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué jusque là, ce Harry est très intelligent et très éloquent comparé à la plus part des enfants de 11 ans. En fait, la plus part de ces enfants ont un langage très soutenu pour des enfants de 11 ans, et la raison principale à cela sera révélée dans les prochains chapitres. Toutefois, la VRAI raison c'est que je suis incapable d'écrire un dialogue convainquant entre des enfants de 11 ans même si ma vie en dépendait. Ceci dit, Harry et Hermione sont particulièrement intelligents comparé au standards présentés par leur pairs. Harry en particulier, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi intelligent qu'un Harry Potter- Evans-Verres de la fiction Methods of Rationality, reste très malin et éloquent comparé au Harry du canon ainsi qu'à n'importe quel enfant de 11 ans. Il s'agit là d'un point dans la trame qui se révélera très important dans le futur. Pour l'instant essayez juste de faire avec.


End file.
